warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Druidic Magic
Druidic magic is the primal magic unleashed by Druids and Druidic Priests. It is strongly nature-oriented and allows Druids and Druidic Priests to make friends with animals, assume animal form and animate trees and other flora. The energies of Druidic Magic appear to draw upon a mixture of Beast and Life Magic in ways that differ from the abilities of the Imperial wizards who also draw upon nature-related magical energies. Druids and Druidic Priests should use these spells carefully, ensuring that their actions do not disrupt the balance of nature or exploit animals. Those who abuse such spells are likely to be penalised by the powers of nature. Spells A *'Animal Mastery' - This spell allows the caster to make telepathic contact with any non-fantastic animal of low intelligence within 6 yards. The caster may communicate with the animal freely and may be able to command it; most animals contacted by this means will be basically well-disposed toward the caster, but the caster may have difficulty commanding it to do anything which is dangerous or outside its normal behaviour patterns. *'Animate Tree' - This spell enables the caster to animate one tree; effectively it becomes a Treeman under the caster's control. The animated tree has all the characteristics and abilities of a Treeman. The caster must touch the tree to effect the transformation and must maintain concentration while the tree is animated; the Druidic Priest may move, but fighting or spellcasting breaks concentration, as does being wounded. C *'Create Bog' - The caster may create an area of soft and marshy ground up to 48 yards away. This spell can only be cast outdoors, on areas of bare ground; it has no effect on rock or stone. The bog covers an area of up to 48 square yards and counts as difficult ground. It lasts for some time before drying out and hardening back to normal ground. Any creature in the mire when it hardens will become trapped. *'Create Sacred Grove' - Sacred groves are the de facto temples of the Druidic Priests. This spell allows the Druidic Priest to create a Sacred Grove or to re-dedicate one that has been desecrated. Before this spell can be cast, the area must be marked out using Z Zone Of Purity. The Druidic Priest then performs various dedication rituals, starting at the full moon and lasting for a full lunar month. This spell may also be used to re-dedicate stone circles which have been desecrated and restore them to working order. *'Cure Disease' - Using this spell, the Druid can automatically cure any one disease afflicting the target creature, unless the disease's description specifically states that spells have no affect on it. *'Cure Poison' - This spell may be cast either on the caster or on any other single creature that the caster can touch. The spell negates the effect of one poisoned wound or dose of poison, provided that it is cast within one hour of the poison being administered. D *'Decompose' - On the casting of this spell, a ray of dark green light is projected from the caster's fingertips, up to a range of 48 yards. Anything organic in the path of the ray (such as wood, leather, and items of clothing) will rot and turn to dust instantaneously. Nothing living or magically animated will be affected by this spell, with one exception -- Zombies struck by the ray will immediately become Skeletons. *'Delouse' - This spell allows the caster to remove parasitic infestations of all kinds from any one creature touched by the Druidic Priest. *'Drawing Down the Moon' - In casting this spell, the Druid calls down a form of moon madness upon the creatures in the area of effect. One creature, or a group, may be affected. The spell may only be cast when moonlight is present, so the Druid must be outdoors on a night which does not have total cloud cover -- even a weak glimmer of light from a new moon is sufficient for the spell to be cast. E *'Entanglement' - The spell may be centred on any point within 96 yards of the Druid. Vegetation will erupt from the chosen point, irrespective of the terrain type, instantaneously covering an area 24 yards in diameter and turning the terrain into difficult ground, entangling those caught in it. G *'Giant Animal Mastery' - This spell is similar to the spell Animal Mastery, except that it affects non-fantastic giant animals (giant rats, giant spiders, etc.). H *'Hail Storm' - The caster causes a sudden and violent hailstorm, even if underground or inside buildings. During the hailstorm, visibility is reduced to 10 yards and missile fire is impossible. Fires will have their damage reduced progressively. Fire-based magic is instantly dispelled and fire-based effects of magical weapons do not function. Gunpowder weapons cannot fire during the hail. *'Heal Animal' - This spell restores one non-fantastic, non-giant animal to full health, counteracting wounds, poisons, disease, and so on. The caster must be able to touch the animal during the casting of the spell. This spell will not restore dead animals to life, nor will it remove the effect of intensely damaging strikes. I *'Identify Nature' - By casting this spell, the Druid is able to survey the area before him, up to the maximum range of the spell, and determine whether the flora and fauna within it are natural or not. "Unnatural" predatory plants such as damaging moulds and fungi, Illusionary Woods, Lycanthropes, and similar illusions will be seen for what they really are. The presence of Elementals is always detected. The spell does not confer upon the Druid any ability to detect traps, such as snares or pits, or details of natural flora and fauna which are unfamiliar to him. R *'Rainbow Bridge' - This spell may only be cast if a rainbow appears within the vision of the Druid. As a rule of thumb, if there is rainfall in sight during daylight hours, there is a 10% chance that a rainbow will occur. When the spell is cast, the Druid and any group of up to 8 people and/or natural animals accompanying him may step on to the rainbow and be transported by the Rainbow Bridge. S *'Shapechange' - This spell allows the caster to take the form of any non-fantastic, non-giant animal. The caster gains all the characteristic scores of the animal in question aside from its intelligence, together with any abilities that the animal might have. If rendered unconscious due to bloodloss, combat or any other means, the caster reverts to Human form. While in animal form, the Druidic Priest cannot cast spells or perform any other actions of which the animal is not capable. *'Stampede' - This spell may be employed against any single, or group of, natural animal(s), including mounts. Affected creatures are forced to flee uncontrollably (as if affected by fear) away from the Druid as fast as they can. *'Steam Cloud' - By casting this spell, the Druid brings into existence a cloud of superheated steam 12 yards in diameter. Further, creatures within the Steam Cloud are disorientated. *'Summon Swarm' - This spell allows the Druid to command natural creatures. The Druid can summon a Swarm of either beetles, snakes and lizards, spiders, rats, frogs and toads, ants, ticks, scorpions, or bats. The Swarm appears within 48 yards of the summoner and will follow simple instructions. The Swarm remains for at least one hour. *'Sunbeam' - When casting this spell, the Druid calls down a roaring column of fire from the heavens, which affects all creatures within an 8-yard diameter circle. The spell may only be cast if sunlight is present. T *'Tanglethorn' - The Druidic Priest can cause an area of plants or bushes to become partially animated. The plants will lash out and hold anything trying to move through them. *'Tap Earthpower' - This spell can only be cast while in a stone circle. It enables the caster to draw upon the earth-power of the stone circle and use it for additional spellcasting, enhancing and broadening the effects of any Druidic magic spell. Z *'Zone of Purity' - The spell creates a 12-yard diameter Zone centred around the caster. The Zone lasts either for 1 hour, or until it is destroyed, or until the caster moves. Druidic Priests and normal animals may enter and leave the Zone freely, as well as giant animals and Elves, but other Humans, Halflings, Dwarfs, and any other creatures can only enter or leave the field with significant willpower. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 178 ** : pg. 180 ** : pg. 181 Category:D Category:M Category:Magic